What you don't know about me
by Duocp
Summary: A crossover between Yu Yu Hakusho and Digimon. It has yaoi (mm) but nothing graphic just romance. I have made a more valid update, more to come soon.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAMER: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to there respective creators, not me, so I do not get paid or anything and if you tried to sue me you would get nada, zip, zilch, absolutely positively NOTHING, except maybe five year old shoes.  
  
* * *  
  
"...Water and minerals travel up the ferns vascular system, does anyone know what the part of the system that they travel up is called?.....Joe?" The old teacher asked.  
  
"Uh.... is it the xylem?" Joe Kido asked a little self-consciously.  
  
"Exactly.... the water and mineral travel up the xylem to the green parts of the fern for photosynthesis and the sugars travel down the phloem...." the teacher continued to drone on about a ferns insides. Joe paused in his note taking when he heard the door open. Looking up he saw a boy about his age walk in with the principal. The principal started talking to the teacher and the mysterious boy just stood there looking over the class with utter boredom. Joe tried to smile at the boy but got no response what so ever.  
  
"Class," the teacher called out in an attempt to gain his students attention. When he had it he continued, "It seems we have a new student, would you please introduce your self," the teacher announced looking at the new boy.  
  
"My name is Urameshi Yuusuke," Yuusuke said coolly. He just stood there.  
  
"Um...all right you can sit right here next to Joe. I am sure you two will get along great." the teacher smiled. Joe gave a big swallow and smiled nervously at the new boy. He had heard of Yuusuke from some other students and what he had heard was scary. The boy had a really bad reputation for beating up anyone who got in his way.  
  
"Ohiyo," Joe managed to squeak out, he received only a glare from his new Biology partner. Joe smiled nervously one last time before going back to his notes.  
  
* * *  
  
Yuusuke was NOT happy, he really did not want to move, and he certainly did not want to go to a new school. Oh well at least people here still knew who he was. He had almost started laughing at the look on that blue haired nerds face when he was put next to him. Yuusuke looked around the cafeteria for a place to sit, seeing an empty table at the other side of the cafeteria he started across the room. He had gone no more than a few steps when he ran into some one, HARD. Hard enough, in fact, that he dropped his tray and was knocked back wards on to the floor. The whole cafeteria was silent waiting to see what his reactions would be.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!!" he yelled, standing up. The guy who had knocked him over was about a foot taller than him and was quite well built.  
  
"Me? Who do you think you are not watching where your going, you little ass?" the large stranger yelled back. The whole cafeteria gasped almost simultaneously. This did NOT make the short delinquent any happier.  
  
" I am all ready in a bad mood buddy so don't start with me." Yuusuke warned, glaring at the larger student.  
  
"Your probably to chicken to do anything about it kid." The idiot claimed.  
  
"NOBODY calls Urameshi Yuusuke a chicken and gets away with it." Yuusuke yelled launching himself at the other boy. His fist connected with the others jaw and the boy was tossed back into a table. The opponent got up and attacked Yuusuke with amazing speed for someone his size but he still wasn't fast enough. Yuusuke dodged the other boys attempts at a retaliation and got in another punch and a kick before a loud voice interrupted them.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU STOP RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" The voice boomed. Yuusuke stopped and looked towards the voice, he recognized the principal. " I want both of you in my office right now" He ordered the two youths.  
  
* * *  
  
Joe was sitting at the other end of the cafeteria watching the whole show when the principal split the two boys up. He just sighed and went back to eating, wondering why people seemed to find a need to fight. Pushing something that looked like meatloaf and tasted like tuna salad around on his plate he was surprised when a voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Joe? Hey Joe? Let me guess it is mystery meat today." Looking up Joe saw his friend Koushiro Izumi, Izzy for short, sitting across from him.  
  
"Izzy? Why are you here?" The blue haired teen asked; confused as to why his friend wasn't in school.  
  
"I start my advanced computer and math classes today. Remember." Izzy said placing his laptop on the table in front of him.  
  
"Oh yeah." Joe said, going back to his plate of.... something. "So do you think its meatloaf or tuna salad?" Joe asked his friend holding up a fork full.  
  
"Hmm... Looks like some sort of new life form to me...." Izzy replied in a matter of fact tone. The two boys looked at each other and laughed. "Maybe some form of aquatic protista." Izzy smiled.  
  
"Maybe" Joe said putting his fork down and dumping the leftovers in the garbage. Just then the bell rang telling them that lunch was over. "Well looks like it is time for art." Joe said.  
  
"Art?" Izzy asked, "When are you interested in that?"  
  
"Since I have to have two arts credits and I am NOT going to take a class where I have to perform." Joe replied heading towards the art wing of the school.  
  
* * *  
  
Yuusuke walked to his next class, art room 234. Since it was his first day he was let off with only one months worth of detention for the fight, one month my ass, who gives a damn, he'd be lucky if I even come to school tomorrow he thought. Coming to the door of the room he was supposed to be in he stopped. Looking at the closed door, he thought for a sec wouldn't do me any better to cut class, 'kassan'll all ready be pissed I got a detention on the first day. At that Yuusuke knocked on the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Joe was board. He was doodling on a piece of scrap paper, what he was drawing was beyond him, but at least it kept him out of trouble. He heard some one knock on the door.  
  
"Joe would get that please?" The teacher asked.  
  
Joe got up and opened the door. On the other side was Yuusuke, oh great! He though, I have him in this class too. Joe let the boy in and sat down.  
  
"Ahh, it is the new student." the teacher said "you can sit there across from Joe." Yuusuke took his seat, all the while glaring at the blue haired geek across from him. That Joe kid is too easy to scare, Yuusuke though watching the boy attempt to get back to work. Yuusuke shrugged and started doodle in on the desk. He was to deep in though that he didn't hear the teacher come up behind him.  
  
"All though I do like to see artistic instinct in young people today and that is a rather nice drawing, I would prefer it if you kept you art work on paper and NOT the desk" The teacher said making her presence known to the dark haired boy.  
  
"Yeah what ever." Yuusuke mumbled erasing what he had drawn. The young delinquent managed to keep his artwork on paper for the rest of the day, even if it was when he was supposed to be taking notes.  
  
* * *  
  
Izzy was sitting out side after the last bell rang, waiting for Joe. He was, at the moment, checking his email. Hmm he thought, lessee. Hacker mailing list.... email from mom...email from Tai.... email from Obasan, huh when did she get a computer?....  
  
"Boyboy Kinky porn membership newsletter?" Joe read from over Izzy's shoulder "I would have never guessed you were the type Izzy." The younger boy just blushed and slammed his computer shut.  
  
"Joe, don't you know it is rude to read someone's email over there shoulder." Izzy exclaimed when he had recovered enough from the embarrassment of Joe coming across that particular mail.  
  
"Ah don't worry Izzy I won't say anything, besides we all've been a little curious at one point or another." Joe smiled at Izzy. Izzy just sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Yuusuke was sitting in the detention room. He was drawing a dragon on a piece of paper.  
  
"Hey you got a red pen?" He asked his neighbour. The girl next to him looked at him then handed him a red pen. Yuusuke proceeded to colour his picture. The teacher in charge was watching the room unaware of the exchange in the back row. Yuusuke continued to draw until the teacher said the students could go. Yuusuke stood and left the room, dropping his picture in the recycle bin on his way out.  
  
* * *  
  
The teacher watched as the students left the room. He also watched as Yuusuke dropped a piece of paper he had been doodling on in the recycle bin. After the last student left curiosity got the better of the young teacher. He wanted to see what had captured the attention of the infamous Urameshi boy. Walking over to the bin he pulled the paper in question out and examined it. There was the most amazing image of a dragon on it. The teacher thought for a second, then put the drawing in his briefcase and left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Not really wanting to go home Yuusuke decided to see if he could find something to do in this district. Tokyo in general wasn't all that bad but this particular district didn't seem to have much in the way of entertainment. Looking at the shops around there was absolutely nothing of interest. Hmm... Shops with nothing worth jacking, a library, a museum, a theatre with movies that came out last MONTH.  
  
"Jeez there's nothing to do around here, I'd have more fun at home." Yuusuke turned around and started back to his Grandparents house where he was staying with his mother for the time being.  
  
* * *  
  
Joe watched as Tai took another shot on the goal.... and scored.  
  
"GO TAI!!!!!" Sora screamed right in his ear. With a small sigh Joe tried to get back to his studying.  
  
"Joe, can I ask you something? What is the use of coming to Tai's game if all your going to do is study?" Cody asked him with a slightly confused look on his face.  
  
"So that I can be ready for my Biology test tomorrow and still support Tai in the game." Joe replied, writing the answer to a question on gymnosperms in his notebook.  
  
Cody just rolled his eyes, more confused than before. Just then the crowed went wild as Tai scored another goal. Joe looked over at Izzy who seemed to have found something more interesting on his computer. Oh well, they expect it from him Joe thought to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
It was amazing; it was so unusual that it could be the eight wonder of the world. Urameshi Yuusuke had gotten home, gone up stairs WITH his school bag and was now studying. Atsuko was utterly and completely shocked. In all the 16 years he had known her son she had NEVER once seen him study, let alone study like this. Knocking on the door she waited for a response. It was almost midnight and Yuusuke hadn't eaten in while. Getting no response she pushed open the door and looked in. She found her son at his desk, books open, fast asleep. She closed the door, and went back to her room to get some sleep too.  
  
* * *  
  
When Yuusuke woke up he had the WORST pain in his neck. Sitting up he quickly discovered why. He had fallen asleep at his desk. Getting dressed and gathering his books Yuusuke headed down stairs. Grabbing some breakfast he left the house and started towards the school. Two blocks from his house Yuusuke was nearly run over by some one.  
  
"What the hell.... is everyone here trying to kill me or some thing?" He asked angrily.  
  
"G..Gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going it is just that I am late." with that the Blue haired kid ran off. Wanting to get as much space between himself and the pissed off Yuusuke as fast as possible. Yuusuke just rolled his eye and started walking again. Just as he reached the school he saw his Biology partner talking to some kids from the junior high. Catching Joe's gaze he gave the boy the meanest glare he could. The blue haired boy let out a small yelp and turned away.  
  
"Joe? Is something wrong?" Matt asked a bit worried, the other boy seemed scared of something.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong, just...um...it's nothing really." Joe gave his friend a smile.  
  
"Yeah well we gotta go, see ya Joe" Tai said.  
  
''Right see ya." Joe said absently, looking back at Yuusuke, the other boy was glaring at him again. Joe headed into the school to get away from the other boy.  
  
* * *  
  
Yuusuke was already in his seat when Joe walked into the Biology classroom. He Kept his eyes cool, and on the blue haired boy as Joe walked to his seat and sat down. By the time Joe sat down he was ready to run.  
  
"Um...could you please not look at me like that?" Joe managed to squeak out. The other boy just shrugged and looked away.  
  
"Alright class, as you know today we are going to be dissecting a frog. I want you all to come to the back of the class for a second while I explain things." Joe got up and headed to the back of the class, praying he wouldn't get sick in the middle of the dissection. Yuusuke got up and followed his lab partner. At the back of the class the teacher had a dissection dish with a frog already in it. Yuusuke was already feeling a little ill, but when he took a look at his partner he felt a little less embarrassed. Joe had gone totally pale.  
  
"You ok Joe?" he asked his partner.  
  
"Fine" Joe squeaked; he really wasn't feeling to good right now.  
  
* * *  
  
When Joe stepped out of the bathroom stall he saw Yuusuke leaning against the counter smirking.  
  
"Yeah, just fine, right Joe?" he teased. Joe glared at him  
  
"Look who's talking, for a while I thought you were gonning to pass out, Urameshi" he replied angrily. The look on the dark-haired teens face gave Joe some satisfaction, that was until it turned into a glare.  
  
"Not like anyone is going to find out, unless you wanna be the one under the knife, Kido" Joe gulped and seriously calling home sick. Yuusuke gave a satisfied snort and left. Joe sighed and headed off to his next class. 


	2. chapter two will be done

Joe was sitting in his seat when Yusuke came in the next morning. The blue haired boy was staring at the wall in front of him, absently clicking his pen. Yusuke ignored his science partener for as long as possible, but it only took a few minutes for the clicking to get to him. He turned to Joe.  
  
"Would you stop that all ready?" Joe looked over at Yusuke. The two boys stared at each for a few seconds before Joe put his pen away.  
  
"There are you happy now?" He asked Yusuke. Yusuke let out a breath and sat back in his chair.  
  
"Did you, like, wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Joe just glared at him. "Ok, I'll take that as a yes." Yusuke turned his attention on his schoolbooks. Unfortunatly the teacher took that moment to come in and call for the class's attention. As the class progressed Yusuke became increasingly curious about his partner. Joe was distracted, and seemed a little less willing to comply with anyone then before. About ten minutes from the end of class the teacher announced that each pare of science partners will be working on a project for the class.  
  
"For the project I need you to find an aspect of biology that interests you, I want a written report as well as a class presentation. I expect you to work with your lab partner on this one, and anyone that is found to be slacking will get a zero while their partner gets what ever grade the report is worth. I want an outline of your project on my desk at the end of the week. I expect you all to start on the project immidiately." With that the teacher left the room just as the bell rang. Yusuke gathered up his books and looked over at Joe.  
  
"I guess you want to start tonight then." Yusuke said blandly. Joe just looked back at him.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Joe slung his bag over his shoulder and left the room. Yusuke just watched the other boy go.  
  
"Ok then, I'll find you later then." Yusuke said quietly to himself before heading out himself.  
  
***  
  
That afternoon after school Yusuke made his way through the halls looking for his science partner. Yet Joe was nowhere to be found. Just as he rounded the corner Yusuke nearly ran into a short redhead. Yusuke was about ready to pound the shrimp into the floor when he realized he had seen the boy hanging out with Joe before. Instead of beating up the poor boy who was currently looking rather frightened. Yusuke put his arm around the boys should and started walking with him.  
  
"You know Joe Kido right?" The shorter boy nodded.  
  
**************************  
  
Ok, the chapter is not quite done, but I figured you guys have waited long enough. Draconnis, You have a good idea there so I am going to try and use it. Seto, I am going to see if I can fit your's in too.  
  
Thanks for your input and patientce. I am hoping to be able to finish at least this chapter and start the next one this weekend since I will have some time to myself. Things should be going much faster from here on in. 


End file.
